Just Business
by FiveMeterHockeyStick
Summary: This is just business, his father told him, being married off to another man, an annoying American, that was just business! Arthur didn't understand how he could just been given off so easily. He had the summer till the wedding, how he dreaded this.
1. The News

With unbidaled out rage, Arthur pounded his fist against the coffee table, his father turned away in shame at the new he just reveled to his eldest son. "You can't just sell me!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Marry you off." George corrected his son. "I don't like it anymore than you do, lad."

"Like hell!" Arthur protested, George held up a hand to silence him.

"We don't have any other choice, we'd lose everything. The business, the cars, the house. We'd be on the streets in no time, you will do this for your family." Arthur begun to open his mouth to protest again but the glaring eyes caused him to shut it. "I will hear no more of it, you will do as I say, boy."

Arthur bit back growl in the back of his throat. "But...to another m-man!" He demaned.

His father gave a shrug. "Francis is a...swinger of a man in his personal life, must have rubbed off on his son as well. He may be gay, but you will belt up about it and do your duty for this family. I have your mother and brothers to take care of and will not let them suffer for your comfort's sake!" He barked, causing Arthur to flinch.

Arthur lowered his head in obedience, trying not to talk out of turn or get anymore of a rise out of his father. "Who...who is his son?"

George's poise returned to more relaxed, glad his son was behaving once more, re-raising his tea cup to sip from it. "Alfred, his eldest son, you met him at the last Chirstmas party. That blonde American bloke."

Arthur almost dry heaved on the spot. "That bloody idoit?" George glared and the boy recoiled. "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, Francis told me himself." He said taking a ginger sip of his Earl Grey. "And I will not tolerate you refering to him as an idiot, do you understand?"

The boy had to resist the urge to grumble. "Yes father..."

"Good, you will be staying with the Bonnefoys till the wedding to get well aquantied with your..husband to be." Arthur made a displeased face at that.

George reached over the table to give his son a swat to the back of his head, causing the boy to almost jump. "You will not be so disrepectful at that house or god help you.." He trailed off, the threat hanging in the air, leaning back into his chair. "Now to your room to pack your things, a carrige will be here in the morning to collect you." He dismissed, focusing on his tea instead of the shocked expression his son now wore.

Arthur left without another word and didn't have a care when he slammed his bedroom door as hard as he could mange. He pressed his back against the wood, slowly sliding down it as he slow broke down in to tears. He could not even believe it.

How could he? How? He was being treated like nothing more than property, something to be traded off easily. And for what? To keep the family business, he was a person for chirsts sake!

He slowly became numb inside, his tears drying and his hopes fled from him. They were wasted, who would care how he felt about this? He had no choice. As his father said, it was his duty to this family.

He stood and took to the task at hand, pulling out his lugge and slowly packing his whole life away into the few boxes. He grew more and more depressed with every pericous item he put away.

When he finished he climbed into his bed without bothering with undressing or pulling over the covers. He clutched tightly to his pillow, sobbing into it, knowing this would the last time he would be laying here. He cried himself into a fitful sleep, no rest to be had.

He didn't know if it was a dream or if he was just half a sleep and seeing things, but he swore his mother came to his side as he slept. Sheding broken tears she storked his hair softly, whispering apologizing over and over. She told him how she never wished this for him and that she loved him so very much.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry, my baby angel. Had I known this would fall upon you..I would have told you to run. I love you..." And she was gone, like a ghost returning to the mist.

Day break came and Arthur had watched the dark turn to grey turn to pink and gold, it was wasted on his soulless eyes. He held on tightly to one of his suitcases as a knock came from his door. Not yet...it couldn't possible be time. He wasn't ready..

George stepped into the room with a solem look upon his face, not looking his son in the eyes. "The carriage has come. You will be having breakfast with the Bonnefys."

Arthur wondered if his father was starting to feel remorse, was he finally feeling regret for what he was doing? Or was it merely guilt...he doubted it highly. Arthur sighed, none of it truly mattered, for he knew he was still going and nothing could stop it.

"Yes..father..." Arthur spoke softly, feeling no effort for speech. He stood, walking past his father without even a passing glance. He watched nothing but his feet as he made his way to the carriage.

He watched as his things were brought down and piled up onto the carriage, he did his best to put on a strong face. He hugged all his little brothers goodbye and tightly held his mother and begged her not to cry. Told her she could visit whenever she pleased.

He would not hug his father, he refused, all that man had put him through, he only gave him a nod and climbed into the empty carriage. He looked out the back window as his family and home steadly disappeared from sight.

Deep in the pit of his stomach something told him he wouldn't see much of them after this day and that broke his heart right in two.


	2. Meeting the Family

Arthur's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he saw the maison started to come into view. He slouched down further into his sea, dreading what was to come when he stepped out of the carriage. They came to a stop in before the impressive home's front doors, a tall blond man awaiting him.

The door opened to revel none other than the man that threatened his horrid father's business, Franics Bonnefy himself. The Frenchmen greeted the boy with a very unfitting joyful smile.

"Boujur mon ami!" He greeted, offering a hand for Arthur to take, which he did begrudgingly. "Welcome to your new home, mon cheri." Arthur merely nodded, avoiding eye contact, better to hold his tongue than speak his mind and ruin everything. He climbed out with Francis' help. "Come, come, cheri, my childern are already sitting down to breakfast, they are dying to see you." He gushed excited, not noticing in the least the boy's troubles.

So Arthur followed him into the house, looking around in great awe, it was full of rich French culture, art and beauty. He made sure not to get to distracted by the lavish paintings and lose his host. Getting lost in this big place seemed like an easy task to achive.

"Now, they are just in there." Francis pointed through a door way. "I will not be joining you for I have business to attend to, but they will show you to your room and anwser any of your questions." Francis said with a smile. "Welcome to the family, mon cheri." And with quick kiss to Arthur's cheek he was gone.

Arthur glupped and blushed, what a strange man. He hesitatied, not wanting to enter the dinning room at all, but what else was he was supposed to do? He took a deep breath and plunged into the unknown.

Three pairs of bright blue eyes were upon him instantly as he stepped into the room, for a moment he thought they were triplets till he got a better veiw. He could feel heat rise quickly to his face at being stared at so intently.

"Um...Hello.." He said softly, glancing between them, they were sitting at the far end of the long elgant table. On the left side was a blond girl, most likely the youngest, her hair was long and wavy with two odd cow licks at the part of her hair. In the middle was an older boy than the girl, also a wavy blond with an odd long curl bobbing in the middle of his forehead, he also wore glasses, much like the eldest son which Arthur knew. Alfred, his hair more sandy blond with only a small cowlick at his part.

He could feel his stomach chrun horridly. The three siblings snapped out of it and Alfred was the one who jumped out of this seat and rush over to the young Englishmen.

"Arthur!" He exclaimed, a huge grin plastered across his face. Arthur cursed under his breath. "You came to have breakfast with us?"

Arthur looked at the boy a bit confused at his excitment. "Um, yes, I have..." The American's face lit up like the fourth of July and grabbed Arthur's hand and practically dragged him to his siblings and offered the seat that was next to his.

"Wait her, I'll get the cook to get your breakfast." He said happily to the brit, rushing out of the room, leaving the Brit with the other two Bonnefys.

"Um..My..My name is Matthew, its very nice to meet you, Arthur." The boy with the curl said in such a soft voice compared to his bother. Matthew looked down shyily, cuddling what seemed to be a stuffed polar bear toy. "A-And this is my little sister, Cali." He said, gesturing to the beaming girl next to him.

"Nice to meet cha!" She said happily. Arthur noted her accent was American just like Alfred's, though he couldn't tell what Matthew's was from, but it didn't seem to match his siblings. Such a mix of culture in this family..

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He said politely, he would not forget his manners just because he was thrown into an arranged marrige.

Cali began to bounce excitedly in her chair, that must run in the family. "So you're gonna marry papa?"

Arthur instantly paled, marry Francis? The man was clearly twice his age! He thought it was supposed to Alfred, compared to the Frenchmen, it was much more perferable!

"Cali!" Matthew gasped in surprise at his sister's bluntness. "N-No! No, Arthur, she means Alfred!" Arthur's mind started to jump around but Matthew cut it off. "You see, papa` is not around all the time and Alfred and her share a mother so he pretty much rasied her. So she started calling him papa, you see?" He rushed, clearly embarrassed on his sister's behalf.

Cali just nodded happily. "Cause papa is papa." She said, as if it was only so obvious.

"Cali, please don't he so blunt all the time!" Matthew scolded softly.

"But papa does it!" She prostesed.

"And he gets in pleanty of trouble for it. And so will you if you're not careful." He cided his little sister. She gave a half hearted wave of understanding, if to do nothing else to get him to stop.

"So you are, right?" She asked again.

Arthur blushed embarrased. "Th-That is why I am here, yes.."

The girl's face light up much like Alfred's, Arthur could see the family resemblance, the boy could be her father. "Yaaaay!" She jumped out of her seat to run over to him and give him a big tight hug. "I've always wanted a mama!"

Arthur flushed brightly. "Cali!" Matthew exclaimed, pulling his sister off him. "I'm so sorry Arthur!" He dragged Cali back to her side of the table, a forlore look upon his face. "I told you to to do that, eh!" He scolded.

She pouted. "I'm sorry, I just got so excited!" She whined, looking over to Arthur. "I'm sorry..."

At that moment Alfred walked in, taking his seat. "What did you do this time, Sunshine?" He asked curious.

"I didn't mean to scare mama, really papa, I didn't!"

Alfred cocked his head to side in confusion. "Mama?"

Matthew's eyes widen. "U-Um, don't worry, Alfred, it was nothing, heh." He explained nervously.

"Uh..okay..."

Soon after, Arthur's food arrived, a tradtional English breakfast right down to the tea, it was rather touching that Alfred would think to ask for that. The siblings fell into a conversation while they finished their own meal and he began his. The brit decided to stay silent, he didn't really feel like speaking.

When there was finally no more reason to stay in the dinning room, they moved on to the parlor for a bit. Holding light conversation amoung each other, before Matthew suggested taking Arthur to get settled in.

"I'll do that!" Aflred volentered, beating Matthew to the Brit, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the stairs.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shouted. "I'm not a child, I don't need my hand held, git!" He snapped.

Alfred's face had a twinge of disappointed on it, but he looked away to quickly for Arthur to know for sure. "I'm sorry..." I know your not...It's this way." He said, ascending the stairs, letting go, leading the way.

"This is my room here." Alfred said, pointing the next last door of the hall they went down. "And you will be staying here." He said, gesturing to the last door on the other side of the hall, opening the door to revel the breath takingly beautiful lavish room filled with more French decor. "There's a beautiful view of the near by lake out that window." He pointed out the mentioned window.

Arthur moved more into the room to see it for himself, the sight was even more glorious than anything he had ever seen. It was simply amazing with the still early sunlight hitting the misty lake so gently that it lit up like glass. It was something to behold.

"Wow..." Arthur breathed softly in awe.

Alfred grinned in great pride at Arthur's reaction. "I'm glad you like it. Well, I'll leave you to settling in. When you come down we'll be in the living room, its next to the dining room, kay?"

Arthur gave a silent empty nod as the American waved and left the room, left him with his thoughts. This was it, where would be staying for forever more. These were going to be his new family...How was he going to hold himself together?


	3. Knows the Feeling

Even after half an hour, Arthur hadn't made any move to touch his things, which he noticed had already been brought to his room. He didn't want to put anything in drawers or closets, giving more reality to the situation. He pondered the thought of just living out of his suit cases, lying to himself. Telling himself he wasn't truly going to stay here. It was only temperay, he told himself over and over.

Arthur jumped, started at the light knocking at his door, he really did not feel like facing Alfred quite yet. He was relieved when he saw a curl and than the blond locks they belonged to. Matthew looked very unsure if he should enter.

"Um...may I come in?" He asked softly, just as he had before. Arthur nodded, the boy seemed to have something on his mind. "Thank you..." He slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He spared a momentary glance at Athur's still packed luggage, a sadden expression over came his face as he crossed the room and sta next to the Englishmen on the bed.

"Is something the matter? Did something happen?" Arthur asked, concerned that a tragedy had occured recently.

Matthew took a deep breath, preparping himself and willing himself to keep strong. "I...I know why you are here..." He said quiet, clutching tightly to his stuff bear as Arthur stiffened. "And..under what circumstances.." He mumbled.

"Y-You do..?" He said, he didn't think Matthew would know this a business deal, not just an arranged marriage.

"Yes...I wanted to...say sorry on our fathers' behalves. It..it isn't right...even if there's nothing to be done about it." Matthew looked up at Arthur. "I-I wanted you to know that I am always here if you w-wanted to talk or just vent...You're not alone in this..." He trailed off before he said to much and bit his bottom lip.

"..Matthew?"

Matthew looked down at his white plush bear, worrying his lip. He sucked in a shakey breath as he did his best not to cry. "Y-You are not the on-only one with a fa-father that would sell off his son to keep his bu-business safe." A single tear escaped him.

Arthur opened his mouth, shocked, but before any words could pass his lips, Matthew stood up, choked with emotion. "I-I'm so sorry, Arthur, I must go." He rushed out of the room before any more tears could fall and his composure disappeared.

Arthur barely got to his feet before Matthew already shut the door. He was left with nothing but questions and feeling even worse than before. How could anyone, let alone two anyones, do this to their sons? They were not property...

"Ah, mon ami, it's so good to see you again!" Francis said, embracing his albino friend. "How is your dear brother, well I hope?"

"Kesese, West is doing great, he's actually being soical and made a friend. Some Italian boy that joined his office as an assiant." Gilbert said, returning the hug. "How're your brats?"

Francis let go, tutting at his friend. "My children are quite well behaved and certainly not brats, cher."

The Prussia dismissed it with a wave. " So, have you thought about my proposal?" He asked, getting right to the matter of his visit.

Francis sighed lightly, gesturing for the platinum blond to take a seat as he sat behind his oak desk. He folded his hands on his desk as Gilbert sat, he truly hated doing this to his son, but he had be left with little optiton. Gilbert was a ruthless man.

"Oui...I have thought long and hard about this and...I've accepted it." The Prussian grinned in excitment, looking like a mad man, with those red eyes of his.

"And Matthew?"

"I've told him and he too has come to accept graciously." That was a kind way to say that the boy accepted his fate but no enjoy it one bit, it seemed lost on the other man though.

"Really?" Gilbert stood, putting his hands on the desk, leaning forward, his happiness at the news plain on his face. "He accpeted my proposal?"

Francis had never seen his friend this way for a long time, he looked like a happy puppy that just got an amazing treat. "Oui, he has..."

"Kesese, awesome!" Gilbert plopped himself back into his plush chair.

"Oui, its all been arranged, you and Matthew shall wed a short time after my eldest does, by years end."

"Pfft, Americana is getting hitched? The poor bastard got tricked into that." He muttered the last, best not to offend to much.

"Yes, I still don't understand why are you so keen on having my son's hand, when you hardly even know him." Francis said, deciding to ignore the man's insults, it was just the way the Prussia spoke.

"Psh, me and Mattie have hung out tons of times! We've had lots of long random talks before." Francis' brow went up in confusion. "Man, you've been in the same room with us several counts when this has happened."

"Hmm...I can't..seem to recall you two ever talking.." The Frenchmen pondered this, but it didn't last long.

"Pathetic, Frenchie." Gilbert huffed.

"In any case, I would like it if you would stay for the summer. That way you and Matthew could get to know each other better, non, I insist you do."

Gilbert smirked at the idea, that much quality time with the young Canadian woul be very enjoyable. "I would be honored to stay at your lovely manor, Francis."

"Splendid, I know you will enjoy it here with us." Francis smiled warmly. "Now our deal is complete, oui?"

Gilbert waved his hand dismissively once more. "Ja, ja. I guess I won't be needing to add you as a department after all, what would Mattie think if I did that?" He smirked amused.

Francis chuckled lightly, glad everything was settled. "Speaking of which, Matthew is awaiting you in the drawing room down the hall."

"He is?" He straightened up in his chair.

"Oui, I called for him to wait there shortly after you arrived. You should go and see him." Francis had barely said before Gilbert had gotten to the door. "Cheri, just...treat him right."

Gilbert looked back at his friend, signature smirk in place, nott making the Frenchmen feel any better. "I'll treat him better." With that he disappeared down the hall

Matthew sat alone in the large room, his only company was his stuffed bear and his thoughts. He was awaiting to meet the man that would he would belong to. His father wouldn't even tell him what the man's name. All he knew was it was a business assoisate of his fathers, which could be countless people.

He sighed heavily, his head clouded with muddled thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and a certain albino sneak up behind the couch he was sitting on. Suddenly pale cool fingers slipped under his glasses, covering his eyes.

"Kesese, guess who?" Matthew knew that laugh and voice anywhere. His heart lightened, relieved his friend came to visit.

"Gilbert." He smiled as the hands left him and the Prussian walked in front of the couch, chuckling.

"Can never fool you, can I Mattie?" He said, plopping down on the couch next to him, his arm going around the younger boy's shoulders. Matthew blushed and looked away to hide it.

"No one has a laugh like yours, Gil." He said softly, still not so used to the attention Gilbert gave him everytime he visited. He settled comfortably inot the Prussian, having him here made him calm.

"Kesese, so true, no one else is awesome enough." Matthew nodded in agreement as Gilbert softly stroked his hair, it was very comforting. Even so, his heart was still at war and his mind wouldn't let him enjoy the peace.

He begged himself not to cry, willed himself to be strong. He clutched tightly to the Prussian's shirt, causing the red eyed man to look down at him concerned.

"What's the matter, Mattie?" He asked, rubbing the back of the blond's hand soothingly, or what he thought was soothingly, it wasn't really his thing.

"E-Eh?" Matthew looked up at him with those beautiful blue-violet eyes, Gilbert metally slapped himself as he caught himself leaning toward the boy.

Sure they were to be wed and they did know each other pretty well, but Gilbert wanted to ease the boy in. Francis had told him that the young Canadian had never dated a girl let alone another man. He was going to take it slow. It wasn't really his style, but there was just something about Matthew that made him special.

This summer with him will prove useful for them to get to know each other, so he would just have to make some self control.

"Oh, nothing...I was just..I'm sorry if I'm to close.." He sputtered, moving to get off him, but the arm around him pulled him closer.

"Naaah, you're just fine, Mattie." Gilbert grinned, always happy to have the boy close to him.

Matthew smiled back lightly, blushing all the while. Maybe should he should tell his friend his troubles, they often shared personal things before. Gilbert was his only real friend, his siblings did not count at all. He thought about it, but he really didn't want to bother him with his trival life, what good would it do.

Matthew could feel his eyes sting and took a deep breath to hold back the pain best he could. He looked up, Gilbert was staring at him wiht such a concerned look in his eyes. It made his heart stir, in a very good way.

He didn't know why, maybe became to many emotions ran through him or if he were simply overwhelmed at the tenderness on Gilbert's face. Which ever it was, it drove him to slowly lean forward, pressing his lips gently against Gilberts. His eyes fluttered shut a moment before he hurridly pulled away.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He blushed darkly, throroughly embarrassed at what he had just done, but he just couldn't deny he had a crush on the man.

Gilbert was stocked for only a minute, he smirked. "You better be." He cupped the boy's cheek, leaning close, those breath taking eyes filling with terror and hope. "That wasn't nearly long enough." He whispered before he captured Matthew's soft lips.

The Canadian instantly melted into the kiss, moving closer once more only being coaxed a little by the Prussian. Gilbert shifted a bit, deepening the kiss only a little. Matthew found himself out skilled quickly, he wasn't surprised, this was his first kiss it was...Awesome.

Gilbert's hand slowly slid from the boy's soft cheek to his supple neck, his fingers digging into the soft blond hair on the back of his neck. He took full control of the slow tender kisses that they had both wanted for a long while.

With a little boldness and guidence, Matthew slid half onto the Prussian's lap, his blush was bright but his heart was exploding, a feeling of such joy had never visited him before. The bliss he felt, the pure excitment, he never felt so alive.

It was one bump, one awkward movement that broke the spell, brought Matthew back to curel reality. He pulled away hastely, very embarrassed and scrambled to his feet.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" He apologized quickly. "I c-can't.." He barely whispered, a single tear escaped him. "I-I ha-have to go.." He turned and rushed to the door, the Prussian was just a second behind him, but the younger was faster and shut it behind him. When Gilbert opened it, Matthew was already gone, disappeared around a corner...


	4. Drunken Nights

Matthew stumbled over his own feet, trying to make his way to his own room to hide away in. But with tears and a healthy blush fogging his vision and glasses, it was a difficult journey. He couldn't believe what just happened, what he had done. He just kissed his crush of countless years! Right before Matthew was going to meet his future husband. This was not the time to give in to his crumbling hearts desires, it would only serve to cause him more grief.

He gripped at the wall to keep his balance, with his mind whirling and vision compromised, Matthew was having trouble on his feet. This lead him to crash in to something solid he didn't notice in his path. Matthew wiped his eyes and glasses hurriedly, looking up at a familiar face.

"Mon cher..." Francis near whispered, devastated at the sight of his son. What on earth had that Prussian done that would make him look so disheveled and torn down?

"Oh p-papa`..." Matthew latched on to his father, burying his face into the soft designer shirt. "I...I'm not ready to m-meet him yet...I just n-need more time...please?" He begged.

Francis smiled softly, sympathetically, stroking his boy's hair in a comforting way. He truly thought Matthew had fancied Gilbert, how could he have been so wrong? "Of course, cher, I shall tell him you're not ready yet." Matthew sniffed and nuzzled into his father's chest relieved.

"Merci, papa`." He mumbled, emotionally drained to his very core, he was only 17, how could he expected to handle all of this?

"Mon cher, you've had a long day, let's get you to bed, oui?" Francis said softly guiding his son down the rest of the hall to his bed room. It had been so many years since Francis had tucked in his boy, but he supposed Matthew would never be to old for that. "Sweet dreams, cher..." He lightly kissed Matthew on the forehead, hoping the sleep he was having was peaceful.

Knock! Knock!

"Arthur?" Alfred opened the door to the Brit's room, tired of waiting for him to come down. "Arthur? Are you in here still? It's been hours...did you drown or something?" He laughed softly to himself, peeking around to find Arthur sitting on the bed, staring out of the window at the lowering sun.

"Huh?" Arthur turned around, having had his back to the American, his face faintly stained red from wasted tears, but it was hard to notice and Alfred was never detail orientated.

"I asked why you've been in here so long, you eve missed lunch! We had American hamburgers, it was awesome! Dad hardly ever let's us have good food like that." He grinned brightly, nearly rivaling the sun.

The boy's idiotic cheerfulness actually caused a twitch at the corners of Arthur's lips as if he was about to smile. Finding such joy in such a small thing as a simple meal, the American was appeased far too easily.

Alfred plopped down next to he Brit, nudging him with his shoulder. "You are getting hungry, aren't you?"

"I suppose..." Arthur lied, he felt no want for food or anything else, he only wanted to go back home and wake up from this horrid dream he was stuck in.

"Good! Cause dinner is soon and I'm makin ya eat!" The teen grinned. "And dad is gonna be eating with us, it's a big deal since he's usually pretty busy, especially lately." Arthur had to suppress the urge to scoff, knowing full well what Francis must have been busy with, the whole reason he was here. He noted how excited and joyous Alfred was about the whole matter though, he mused that not everyone hates their fathers. Than something occurred to him.

"Is...er, are your brother and sister joining as well?" Matthew had been very distraught when they spoke earlier, he was a bit worried about the lad.

"Of course! They wouldn't miss it! So, I'll give you a couple mintues to wash up, kay?" Alfred stood and went to the door. "Oh, and we don't dress up dinners so you don't need to change." With that he once again left the Brit to his own devices.

As they all sat down to dinner as a family, plus Arthur, he noticed that Matthew was absent, which didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"Hey, where's Matt?" Alfred questioned, Cali didn't seem to be paying any attention as she was busy staring at Arthur for unknown reasons.

"Matthew was feeling unwell and has retired early. I'm sure he'll be better in the morning." Francis said airily, changing the subject with his eldest son to other things.

"Um...Miss...Why are you staring at me?" Arthur asked as the other blond's carried on their own conversations, feeling unease at the thirteen year old girl's gaze.

"You're eyes...they're so pretty!" She giggled and Arthur blushed. "I think its awesome! Me and my bro's all have only blue eyes, though Mattie's is a bit purplely, so it's totally neato to see yours."

Arthur grimaced at the poor English, but let it slide. "Why thank you, young miss." He replied politely.

"Dude, it's Cali, like California! It's where I was born. Not miss. I get enough of that from my tutors, mama, you can call me Cali, I'll let you." Arthur flustered at once again being called mama.

"And you may call me Arthur..." He responded, at loss of anything else to say to all that.

"Okies, mama." Cali chirped happily.

Arthur sighed and perked up at Francis addressing him, glad for the distraction. "So, Arthur, how have you been enjoying your stay so far?"

"Um...well...it's been quite lovely." You horrific frog, he thought distastefully, he was just as apart of this as his father was.

"That is very good to hear, Alfred, cher, I trust you to entertain our guest during his stay." There was a weird twinkle in the Frenchman's eyes that Arthur simply despised.

The American grinned like he'd just won the most amazing job ever. "With great pleasure, dad." He sent a smile in the Brit's direction, which he pretended to ignore.

The second course came out, something Arthur couldn't name, must be something French. Along with that came a bottle of wine, poured into Francis' and Alfred's glasses first than offered to Arthur.

"I-I'm not of age." He stammered at the servant.

"Nonsense, cher, you are allowed in my home, especially if I offer it." Francis said, gesturing for the servant to continue and filled the glass and left.

Arthur decided to ignore it and taste his meal, it was alright but he didn't fancy it very much. The dinner went on smoothly, light conversation between the family. Arthur sometime brought into discussions about this and that for a time.

As time went on, he gave into the wine, for Alfred had started a story and would not stop going on about his last summer back in the states and all the tings he did there with his mother and friends. What was so great about the lousy old colonies, the Brit thought. Needless to say, as the rambles went on, Arthur's glass go refilled many a time.

Since Arthur had never really drank before, it got to his head rather quickly. His temper went with his sober thoughts, he stood suddenly and let out a dark string of mumbled insults and profanity in a clumsy manner. No one at the table, luckily could understand a single thing that came from the drunk blond's mouth as he did.

"And that sir!" Arthur slurred, jabbing a finger in Alfred's direction. "Is what I think about that." With that he fell backwards, passing out before he even hit the ground.

"Oh my..." Francis gasped surprised. "He had more than I thought..."

Alfred instantly rushed over to the older Brit checking if he was breathing, surprised to hear light snoring. "H-He's sleeping..."

"The poor thing, couldn't hold his liquor." Francis chuckled. "Cheri, take him to his room would you?"

Alfred nodded picking Arthur up, maneuver so he had the Brit on his back to carry him easier.

"Damn the volunteer army..." Arthur mumbled waking up from being moved, tugging at Alfred's hair. "Gits, the whole lot of them..."

Alfred chuckled lightly at the drunk boy, such a weird guy. "See ya later everyone." He announced to his family before carrying his load toward the stairs.

"Oi...oi!" Arthur cried into Alfred's ear, causing him to cringe. "W-What are you doing, huh?"

"I'm taking you to your room, Artie." Alfred winced at another painful tug to his hair.

"'S not my name, git." But the Brit settled down as Alfred ascended the stairs, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. "Mm...ya smell nice..." He mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Alfred's hair at the base of his skull.

Alfred blushed brightly at both the actions and the compliment, suppressing a shiver at the tickling sensation. "T-Thank you...?" God how embarrassing where was the Brit's room already? It was kind hard to focus with the older boy nuzzling him so affectionately, it was not something Alfred was used to. "C-could you stop that?" He asked politely, Arthur complied but he was still tugging at his hair for some unknown reason, Alfred was just glad it wasn't as hard.

Arthur sighed, the wine was making his head swirl. "Stupid git...carrying me like I'm some woman..." He muttered, hearing the lad laugh.

Alfred finally got the Brit into his room, carefully setting him down on the bed. He opened hi mouth to say his good nights but was caught off guard by Arthur pulling him down on the bed.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred blushed as the older boy clung to him in a rather possessive manner.

"Yer mine now so sleep here, yea?" Arthur mumbled, Alfred only understanding half of that.

"But...uh...are you sure?" Alfred cursed for sounding so hopeful, he prayed Arthur didn't notice in his drunk stupor. He had such a huge crush on the Brit since they had met and now having an opportunity like this, it was more than he had hoped for!

"'M sure, git, just don't try anything funny." Arthur warned as he cuddled up to the American. "Yer warm, git."

Alfred could hardly contain his excitement, holding the Brit close, this was just wonderful to have the object of his affections in his arms. Alfred blushed as Arthur hiked up his leg and rested it on top of the younger, it was such an intimate position now!

"U-Um, Arthur?" He got a grunt in response. "A-Are you sure t-this is how you want to s-sleep?"

Arthur's eyes were struggling to decide to be open or closed trying to focus on the other blond. "Why not? 'S alright to me, might as well get used to it." Closed finally won and shifted more trying to get comfortable, even if he was still wearing his clothes.

"Eh? Get used to it?" Alfred began to ask but noticed how uncomfortable the Brit was. "Are you okay?"

"Take off my clothes."

"W-What?! Alfred face erupted into the darkest shade of red that has ever reached his face. "I c-can't do th-that! W-We aren't re-ready and your d-drunk..." He stammered idiotically.

"I don't wear me clothes to sleep." Alfred sighed relieved and internally scolded himself for being so perverted.

"R-Right! Of course! I can totally help with that." He sat up and helped Arthur to do the same, though it prove difficult to keep him up right. Being the ever man, Alfred did his best in removing Arthur's coat, tie and belt.

"Um...I'm not sure much more I should take off that would be decent..." He mumbled, finding harder to keep the drunk boy up right with his swaying around and nodding off every so often.

"Me pants too...can't sleep in em." Alfred didn't know about, taking off his pant would be so awkward!

"A-Are you certain-AH!" It startled him when Arthur slipped from his hold and back onto the bed, lifting his hips to make it easier for the American to remove the blasted things.

Alfred just stared at him, slack jawed for a long while. There was a growing blush slowly taking over his face and up to his ears as he was unable to keep dirty thoughts from forming in his mind. He couldn't help it, he was eighteen and his hormones just couldn't be stopped. Alfred's hands shook ever so slightly as he slowly undid the older boys pants.

His hands froze as the Brit suddenly brusted out laughing, through Alfred was embarrassed by all means, but it was rather nice to see Arthur enjoying himself. This seemed like the first time the older boy acted like he was happy or having a good time. Finally, Arthur settled down and took Alfred's hands in his own, guiding them down, the American gulping, and helped the younger to remove the annoying article of clothing.

"Yer acting like we be doing something terribly unsavory lad~" Arthur chuckled, wiggling out of the pants.

"I-I am not! You're acting so weird!" Alfred defended, this was a completely different side of Arthur than what he saw when they meet at that party, it was throwing him off with such different signals. "And! You keep talking like a pirate or something! It's strange!"

Arthur pulled the American back down to the bed, resuming his cuddling up to the source of warmth. "Calm down, lad, this is alright, all a part of the deal, so it's alright." He trailed off in mumbles, finally unable to fight it any longer and drops off into the land of slumber.

"Part of the deal? What deal, what on earth are you talkin abo- Arthur?" Alfred blinked confused. "Hey! That's not fair, leaving if off like that..." He sighed, knowing it was pointless now. He would have gotten up and left, no telling how a sober Arthur would react to find Alfred in his bed in the morning, but the Brit clung so tightly he couldn't. "Sweet dreams Arthur, I hope you're happier tomorrow." He said softly, nuzzling him lightly before giving into sleep himself.

**Now than! Look at that, finally updated it after it got away from me for so long.**

**Now to answer some questions!**

**Ages, roughly. Cali: 13 Matthew: 17 Alfred: 18 Arthur: 20, everyone else is unimportant how old they are.**

**Alfred had NO idea about the deal.**

**Matthew doesn't know its Gilbert for a while.**

**Francis thinks Gilbert will tell Matthew and Arthur will inform Alfred at some point.**

**I've changed the wedding date till the end of the summer instead of the year.**

**And lastly, this is set in France.**

**That's all for now! The next one will be worked on ASAP~  
**


End file.
